The Oni and the Spirit Princess
by RyleetheEpic
Summary: Chihiro Morinoko is a powerful Oni living secluded from other's surrounding herself with the forest and keeping evil out of it. But when she finds a gravely injured man with a dark past in her forest, can she trust him? Can he trust her? ChikagexOC
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going people? My name is Rylee and welcome to a story of wonder, adventure, and of course romance! I had a tough time with this story, but now I'm quite happy with how the first chapter turned out. Please review and favorite! If you have any questions at all, please feel free to PM me. o**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY HAKUOUKI CHARACTERS. But I do own, my own characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Under the Moon, I Happened to Meet You

The moon was high in the starlit sky as I walked through the mountain path. She sat among her distant sisters casting a soft glow on everything its face could reach. The path that sprawled out before me like a thick mossy serpent as I picked my way through the undergrowth barefoot. Every step I took was cushioned by the thick moss, hugging my feet as if to hold them close. I wriggled my toes with the smallest of smiles, the forest was always trying to keep within its embrace, but that could never be, it would eventually reject a monster like me.

_CLASH!_

I stopped suddenly digging my toes into the natural carpet, hearing the all too familiar clash of sword against sword. I absentmindedly placed a hand on the hilt of my own, listening silently to the scrape of metal. My curiosity always got the better of me, and besides, they were on _my _mountain. I followed the noise, careful as to not stir any branches or crack any twigs. I became as silent as a shadow, as stealthy as a predator.

Stopping just outside of a large clearing, I climbed into the welcoming eaves of a large tree placing a reassuring hand on its rough trunk as its leaves trembled with worry. I slowly pushed a few branches aside to get a better view of the brawl that was happening down below.

Two men were locked in combat, both were bloody and they both sagged under the weight of their swords. They must have been going at each other for a while now. Their katana locked together and metallic sparks flew up. My gaze rested upon a smaller more feminine figure, soft brown hair framed her face and her doe-like eyes were dripping with tears as she cried out for them to stop. She was obviously the reason for the dispute.

Hm, how petty humans were these days.

I watched the fight progress nodding every so often as the other made an advantageous move over the other. One man had long, dark hair kept up in a ponytail, while the other had hair the color of flaxen wheat. I thought he was a foreigner, but his smell was all too familiar.

I knew exactly what he was.

I was ripped out of my musings as I heard the soft thump of a sword falling and the dark thud of a body landing on the ground. My heart dropped to my stomach as I saw the man with the light hair had been slain by the other man, the sword had punctured the left side of his chest and blood leaked slowly onto the leaf strewn ground. The dark haired man collapsed to one knee and the woman with the doe eyes ran to his side sobbing into his chest. He stroked her hair and whispered something unintelligible; it was almost like they completely forgot about the slain man.

It made me angry how easily people forgot death and despair.

I watched on as the woman helped the man walk away, she sagged under the weight but managed to leave the clearing at a painfully slow rate. My gaze followed them until they were swallowed up by the trees and had disappeared.

I waited a few moments before emerging from my leafy hideout. Careful not to snag my yukata on a branch, I slid down the truck and landed solidly on the ground, gazing over at the body that lay ever so still. His heart had to have stopped and if it hadn't it must have been punctured by the sword. There was no way he could still be alive, but part of me hoped he wasn't dead.

I picked my way towards the man, slowly and almost gingerly. My feet were already soaked with blood as I knelt beside him. I reached out a tentative hand and brushed aside his bangs, his eyes suddenly shot open.

Intimidating red eyes.

My hand retracted as I studied his face and he studied mine. He reached up a shaking hand and placed it on my cheek as if to reassure himself that I was in fact solid and real. I covered his hand with my own and tried to give him a reassuring look.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let you die so easily." I kept my voice steady for his sake. He narrowed his red eyes before closing them, finally succumbing to the effects of blood loss.

First of all, I needed to remove that sword still imbedded in his chest. I tore a strip of fabric from my clothing, a pure white piece of cloth. It wouldn't be white for long.

I placed one hand upon his chest, while the other grasped the hilt of the sword firmly. "This is going to hurt, but you are one tough bastard, so don't cry out too much."

I clenched my tongue between my teeth as I slowly drew the sword from his chest. Unfortunately it was curved, so maneuvering it without making anything worse was going to be difficult. I finally angled the sword in the safest way possible and pulled. I heard the man groan as it slid out of him.

The sword was safely out and I quickly pressed on the gaping wound with the cloth. I gazed at my hands for a moment; they were slick with his blood and just as red as his eyes. The man gave a hacking cough and snapped back my attention, I needed to get him back to the temple quickly. He wore Western clothing, in a military style, many buttons made up his coat. I sighed as I started to undo each button, careful to not irritate his wound.

Once all the blasted buttons were loose I was able to get a better look at the severity of his wound. It was a clean stab, straight through his chest. The dark haired man was at least kind enough to not have mangled his body any further. A lung was possibly punctured. I put an ear to his chest, ready for the worst. My chest let out a pent up sigh of relief as I heard the soft but steady _thump-thump _of his heartbeat. His heart was still intact, but his lung remained to be seen. I reached inside my yukata and retrieved a small bottle of medicine. It was a secret medicine that only a few new how to make, it could either turn into a lifesaving remedy or a death giving drought.

Luckily this was brewed by a trustworthy and wise person and was correctly made to help rather than to harm. I opened the tiny vial, not wanting to spill the precious brew and held it to his half-opened lips. Rather than the medicine going in his mouth, it trailed down the sides of his cheek. I winced at the wasted liquid and at what I had to do next.

I brought the bottle to my lips and filled my own mouth with the medicine, careful not to swallow it. If he wouldn't drink it voluntarily, then I would force him to drink it. I hastily pressed my lips to his own, forcing him to swallow it. Yes, it was an unkind thing to do to force a stranger to drink some strange liquid, but it would save his life.

The medicine was called Seejichi, or Sage's Blood. It was a painkiller and would numb the body for a period of time; the amount of time was dependent on the amount of liquid consumed and the quality of the brew. It was outlawed in most of Japan because soldiers would drink it before a battle, so they couldn't feel pain when they died. But, most didn't realize the severity of their wounds until they were lying face down on the ground, their heart stopped and they hadn't even realized it.

Seejichi wasn't life threatening if used correctly and for medicinal purposes. I withdrew my lips from his feverishly hot ones. I just hoped he could make it back to the temple without losing too much blood. I grabbed both his own sword and the dark haired man's, tucking them into my belt beside my own. I shouldered him easily, due to my inhuman strength, though he was still hefty, and started retracing my steps and ascending the moonlit path once again.

Half way through the path, I staggered to one knee. He was far too heavy, even for me. Pursing my lips together I whistled low and soft, sparks flew from my lips and were lost to the breeze. A few moments later, a large four legged figure appeared over the crest of a boulder. It gave out a low howl that sounded like the swaying of trees and groaning of bark.

I bowed respectively, "Urufu-hime, if I could request your assistance."

A large wolf appeared out of the shadows, rubbing its moss covered head with my own. She was a Fuxurufu, or Forest Wolf, a high breed of wolves whose clan lived on this mountain. She shook out a few leaves from her coat before kneeling to compensate for my height. I slung the man's body over her back and took a seat behind him.

"To Yamakage Temple, Urufu-hime. Ride swiftly!" I urged her forward.

_"Yes, Chihiro-hime,"_she breathed quietly.

* * *

**So...How'd you like it? We finally heard our characters name for the first time! It was hard choosing a name, but I love the name Chihiro so much. She has nothing to do with the movie Spirited Away, I just like the meaning of the name. Next time, we'll get to meet our mysterious man, but I'm assuming you already know who it it. Please review and favorite! Your reviews make my day and I always feel so happy reading them. :)**

**Chihiro means with the depth of a thousand waters or a thousand questions. As you've already read, Chihiro is quite curious!**

**Yamakage means shadow mountain or in the shadow of the mountain.**

**Urufu means wolf.**

**Fuxurufu means Forest Wolf.**

**I love you all!**

**Rylee XOX**

**P.S. Combining names is hard! (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻ **


	2. Chapter 2

**How's it going every one? Rylee here and welcome back to The Oni and the Spirit Princess! My gosh this chapter...I feel like it could be better, but either way I'm still happy with it. This chapter is written in Chikage's point of view and will alternate between him and Chihiro each chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HAKUOUKI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The White Woman Who Saved

I glared daggers at Hijikata Toshizo as our blades met with a solid clang. His usual cool composure was broken as he returned my gaze with equal hostility. I could hear Chizuru sobbing for us to stop, her useless pleading going in one ear and out the other.

By now I didn't care if I won Chizuru from Hijikata, I only wanted to see him face down on the earth, his chest rising no more. For all I cared, that weak woman could be dead on the ground beside her precious Shinsengumi, she was a nuisance anyway. If I wasn't too tired after finishing Hijikata off, maybe I'd show her some mercy and kill her so she could reunite with her love. I smirked mentally at the thought.

I swung viciously at his head, missing him by a mere hairs breath, "Tsk. Why don't you just give up already?"

Hijikata returned the blow with equal power, "Because I have something to fight for." He continued striking me as he continued, "For honor, family, and love!" He hit with each word becoming stronger with each.

I was about to retort to his pathetic declaration when with an almighty blow he jabbed at my chest, my crimson eyes widened slowly as I felt his blade stab into my body. It was a strange feeling; I saw the stars above dance in front of my eyes in a sort of drunken waltz as my mind started to wander aimlessly.

I thought of why I even started this battle with Hijikata. I blindly challenged him so I could win Chizuru, a woman who obviously didn't love me and never would. I got cocky, believing I was superior to him just because I was an Oni. I thought of the family I had left just so I could capture the heart of some stupid girl. I wasted my life just now, and I was the only one to blame for it.

I was a fool my whole life and now I would die as one.

I landed with a hard thud on the leaf strewn floor of the glade. Surprisingly, I wasn't angry or disappointed. I didn't regret losing to Hijikata Toshizo or dying by his hand. I would die peacefully and that would be that. My family would grieve, yes, but they didn't need me, they would carry on with their lives as soon as I was six feet deep.

I stared half-lidded at the round, lonely moon in the sky as I heard Hijikata and Chizuru leave the clearing. I chuckled softly, "Well, at least I'll die in a beautiful place." I closed my eyes preparing for death to take me.

Death was like drifting down a meandering stream. I floated on my back slowly looking up at my life, recalling happy and sad moments. Whenever I swerved around a bend, the wound in my chest throbbed painfully and my head seared with pain. It was like Death wanted to remind what an idiot I was and kept hitting me in the back of the head with his fist.

Leaves were scuffed across the ground as light and smooth footsteps approached me. _Death has come to pick me up and send me to the depths of hell,_ I thought pensively. They stopped as suddenly as they began and I felt a hand softly caress my forehead, brushing aside my hair. My eyes flew open and took in the woman who was kneeling beside me.

She was so breathtakingly beautiful and unreal.

Her godly face was framed by messy bangs and her long snowy white hair brushed the ground. Her eyes were a cold azure, though they gazed at me calmly, almost comfortingly. Long lashes that brushed her pale cheeks when she blinked, framed her stunning eyes.

I was confused, this woman couldn't be real.

I reached up a shaking hand and expected my hand to pass through her, was surprised to find that the palm of my hand met her warm cheek. She gave a small, but nervous smile resting her own hand over mine. My vision began to get hazy and her face began to blur. She was speaking to me in a quiet, but strong voice:

"…not going to let you die so easily."

I narrowed my eyes trying to focus them back on her. It was futile to fight it, my eyelids slowly closed and I blacked out.

I was back at the stream again, but instead of lazily floating I was underneath the surface sinking lower and lower. I thrashed my arms and kicked, trying to reach the surface. Just as the top of my head surfaced a terrible pain sliced through my chest and I heard a faint voice. The pain was too great and I drifted towards the never ending abyss of Death, when the voice grew louder and louder.

Suddenly the woman was above me reaching out a hand, her winter white hair fanned out around her. She looked desperately at me, snatching at my hand. Her lips were moving but I couldn't make out what she was saying. Like the wind picking up a leaf, a current pushed me up into the woman's embrace. She held me tenderly and kissed my mouth, filling it with a sweet liquid. I was rising, feeling light as air, when I broke the surface gasping at the fresh air.

* * *

I was thrown back into consciousness hearing someone's soft breathing close to me.

_"Chihiro-hime, why do you help this man?"_ A voice like the sound of leaves rustling asked.

"I could not turn a blind eye to this man's injuries, Urufu-hime," a familiar gentle voice spoke. "If I had let him stay there in this state, he would have suffered. Besides…"

The voice let the sentence drop and I felt a moist cloth wipe my chest. I recognized the voice of them white-haired woman who had appeared. _So she was real, _I sighed in relief mentally.

A silence penetrated the room for a moment, until the strange voice again spoke up, _"I must return now. Perhaps I will return to see if this man will live. Good-bye." _

I heard the clacking of nails on wood and the scrape of bark rubbing together as the owner of the leafy voice left the room.

"You can open your eyes if you want. I know you are awake," said the white-haired woman's voice in an amused tone.

I blanched, but slowly opened my eyes anyway, slightly annoyed with myself. I took in the very same face of the woman who had saved me, still radiant as the sun.

She smiled, "I'm happy to see that you regained consciousness." But then said darkly, "But some people who close their eyes never do." She dipped a cloth into a bowl of water and started to gently wipe my face. "Tell me," she addressed me. "Who are you?"

I glared and retorted, "I think I should ask you the same as well."

She was unfazed by my comment, but answered anyway, "My name is Chihiro Morinoko."

"Chikage Kazama." I said in a deadpan voice.

"Kazama…" Chihiro repeated in a quiet voice. "An Oni family name."

I nodded, "And by _your _smell, I'd say you were an Oni as well."

Chihiro gave a small smile, her face brightening just a little, "My, how could you have known?"

I scowled, trying to roll onto my side, only to be stopped half way as pain ripped through my body. The white headed woman's face remained calm as she spoke, "Please Kazama-san, if you move too much you will reopen the wounds."

She helped roll me back on my side, wiping the sweat that poured down my face from the sudden fit. "I only just stitched that wound shut; it'd be in your best interest to not move from this position." Her azure eyes met my red ones as she brushed the hair from my face.

"Why are you doing this?" I hoarsely asked.

She took a moment to answer, wiping down my abdomen before speaking wistfully, "Who knows?"

"That's not a good enough answer." I stated.

"Well, what answer could you possibly want?" She asked with a smile.

I gave a small smirk back and echoed her, "Who knows?"

* * *

**Oh man, oh man. That was one terrible ending. But I kept writing and couldn't stop I don't know what happened! D': Someone help me. Please *sad puppy pout* I really like Chikage so much! I love Chihiro too. I'm so proud of them both. I can't wait to get this story going again, because I have so many plans for this one. Yes, Ururfu-hime is so suspicious, but she's a boss and will turn up in later chapters.** **Please review and favorite! It makes my world explode with love and happiness when I read reviews!**

**I love you all!**

**Rylee XOX**

**P.S. Chikage is a sexy beast.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How's it going? Rylee here and welcome back to The Oni and the Spirit Princess! I'm happy with this chapter and how it turned out. Hope you guys will enjoy!**

**By the way, thank you Blueberry (Guest) for the reviews! I really appreciate it ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HAKUOUKI! ONLY MY OC'S.**

* * *

Chapter: Caring for a Demon

A small, chilly gust whipped through my hair as I opened my eyes slowly. I raised a hand and passed it over my face, furrowing my eyebrows at the sudden chill that permeated the room. Propping myself up on an elbow, my gaze wandered over to the sleeping form of Kazama not so far away. I had watched him till he fell asleep, gazing at me with distrustful eyes, till his heavy eyelids gave way. Eventually, I had dozed off as well succumbing to the stress and worry that had filled my body.

I yawned and sat up, eyeing my bloody yukata with distaste. Careful to not wake the wheat-haired man, I slid out of the room without as much as a sound. I had boarded Kazama up in a disconnected part of the temple, so the smell of blood would not worry my workers. Feet still bloody, I padded down the stone stairs that wandered a little before entering the main part of Yamakage Temple. As soon as I entered my personal assistant and close friend, Shizukaze silently touched my shoulder, its masked face unreadable. Though, by its touch I could feel it was worried. Shizukaze was a unique spirit I had found on my travels long ago, at first a trouble causing rascal, now a tame and amiable helper. Unlike all the other spirits I had taken in, who were light in color, Shizukaze was shadowy black, making it stick out like a sore thumb.

I gave a small smile, "Do not worry Shizukaze, this is not my blood."

It nodded slowly, if not a little suspicious of me, leading me down a hallway to my room. I shrugged out of my bloody yukata as Shizukaze handed me a simple sea foam green one, helping me into it. I eyed my matted and tangled white hair, I was about to reach for a brush but found that one was already brushing out my light locks. I smiled up at Shizukaze, who radiated a happy aura. Finishing brushing my hair out, it picked up the yukata from the previous night and folded it neatly in its arms before starting to walk off.

"Wait, Shizukaze, that can wait till later," I pulled the clothing out of its chilly embrace, setting it aside before standing up, "There is something I must show you first."

I could feel its curiosity rise considerably as I guided it out of the main temple and up the hard stone steps I had just went down. Stopping in front of the sliding door, I turned to face Shizukaze. "None of the other servants must find out about this. Not yet, not now. But I may require your help in the future, and I can trust that you will keep a secret," I winked.

It nodded, as I slid the door open and entered the room, kneeling beside Kazama's sleeping form. I brushed aside a few stray hairs from his face, "I found him nearly dead on the east side of the mountain. I thought him dead until he opened his eyes and nearly gave me a heart attack." I turned to Shizukaze, "I've been taking care of him since last night. His name is Chikage Kazama, an Oni from the east."

I furrowed my eyebrows at the man, "It's strange though. It seems his regenerative ability is focused only on his chest wound, which is why none of his cuts have yet to heal." I peeled back a bandage on his arm, the cut still fresh. I noticed Shizukaze did the same on his other arm, nodding before smoothing back the bandage.

"You know I'm not one to take in injured Oni, especially one as suspicious as this." I looked at Kazama's peaceful sleeping face, his chest rising slowly, "But something pulled me toward him. I found myself feeling an emotion I have rarely felt for a stranger," I touched the place where my heart rested, "But, again, it's like something was calling my name to help this man. I'm just confused at what this feeling is."

Shizukaze listened to me intently, finally reaching over to give my hand a comforting squeeze. Though it couldn't speak orally, that single action said a thousand words. I let my gaze fall to Kazama once more, "Perhaps you could help me clean and dress Kazama's wounds?" It nodded, happy to help.

I was about to unwrap his arm, when a hand shot out and grabbed my hand. Shizukaze jumped in fright cowering beside me. I calmly looked at the very man, his red eyes narrowed, "Good morning Kazama. I'm here to clean and redress your wounds." His grip on my hand slackened, but he didn't say a word.

I raised an eyebrow, "Is something the matter?" Again I was met with silence.

I sighed inwardly, "If something is bothering you Kazama, I can't help you unless you speak up."

He gazed up at me his eyes softening, he released his grip on my hand before grunting, "Just continue whatever you were doing."

A bit confused with his actions, I spoke, "Shizukaze, if you would, could you get fresh bandages from the store room?" I eyed Kazama's bloody clothing, before adding, "And some fresh clothes also." It nodded before leaving the room to retrieve the requested things.

I busied myself with unraveling the bandages along his arms, "Did you sleep well?"

Kazama was watching my progress intently, wincing every so often, "As well as someone with a hole in their chest could."

Smiling I helped him onto a sitting position, beginning to strip his chest of bandages, "I assume you aren't very hungry, rather, you would like some tea?" I saw him raise his eyebrows, giving a curt nod.

"I'll prepare that for you once I've rewrapped all your wounds." Pulling the last one off, Shizukaze entered the room, "Ah, perfect timing Shizukaze. You can set that down and help me."

The spirit gently sat down next to me, passing me the fresh bandages. I began wrapping and heard Kazama speak up, "What is it?"

I scowled, "You could be a bit more polite in asking."

He rolled his eyes and addressed said spirit, "Excuse me, but what are you?"

I answered in Shizukaze's stead, "Shizukaze is a spirit that I found traveling a while back."

Kazama nodded, before staring out the window, "And what are you Chihiro?"

I stopped and looked up at him; he met my gaze, red meeting blue. "Well," I sat back on my heels, "You've already discerned that I'm an Oni. Isn't that enough?"

He frowned, "This is a serious question."

I smirked, "Maybe the question you were looking for was who I am." He gave a nod signaling for me to elaborate, "My name is Chihiro Morinoko, but Morinoko isn't my real last name. Only people who I trust completely have ever heard my true name. Perhaps one day I'll trust you enough to tell you?"

He cocked his head to the side, "Is that all?"

I looked out the window, "Of course not. I'm an Oni from a powerful northern clan, but left because I couldn't stand it there. So I secluded myself deep in a mysterious mountain, Mount Yamakage, the very one you and I are on at this moment. No one dared to venture to find me; instead they tried to forget me. But no one completely forgets, no matter how hard they try." I finished with a little smile, "That's all I'll tell you for now. Maybe one day you will hear the rest of my story."

Kazama frowned at me unsatisfied with my answer, "That's not enough."

I finished dressing all his wounds, "Shizukaze will you pass me the clothes you brought for him? Thank you." It was royal blue yukata with a wave pattern, "Also, help me dress him." Kazama looked at me slyly, giving me a wolfish grin.

Reading his thoughts I spoke with an eyebrow quirked, "If you think seeing a man's naked body makes me uncomfortable, think again."

His grin dropped and he scowled at that last statement, "Hmph."

Shizukaze helped me peel his blooded clothing off of him; even from the tatters I could discern that it was a Western- style military uniform. I looked at him curiously, "Why were you wearing this? You don't usually see an Oni in the military."

I helped him pull the yukata into an arm, and he replied, "I wasn't in the military. It was simply a disguise."

"Ah." Was all I said as I straightened his yukata out, sitting back I secretly thought how nice blue looked on him. I examined his wheat-colored hair; it was tangled and sticking out everywhere.

I reached for a brush and began brushing his hair but he cried out discontentedly I hushed him, "Will you just allow me to take care of you, please? Honestly, is it really that bad?"

That seemed to shut him up as he just glowered at the floor, "Tsk. Just hurry up."

I raised an eyebrow, scooting over to look him in the eye, "Excuse me? Could you repeat that? I couldn't quite hear."

He scowled, "Never mind."

I smiled victoriously, "Thought so."

* * *

**So how was it? This chapter we got to get a little glimpse of Chihiro's past. She sure is mysterious huh? Shizukaze sure is a sweet heart right? It would follow Chihiro to the ends of the earth if she asked it to. Ooooo, Chikage sure is curious about Chihiro, isn't he? A bit too curious if you ask me. Next chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow or the day after! Don't forget to drop by a review and a favorite.**

**Love you all!**

**Rylee XOX**

**P.S. Chihiro can put Chikage in his place!**


	4. Chapter 4

**How's it going everyone? Rylee here and welcome back to our story. This is sort of a filler chapter so to say, because the next one will be filled with plot and development. So yep! Hope you guys enjoy some ChihiroxChikage action!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HAKUOUKI.. ONLY MY OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Demon's Thank You

I woke up upon hearing the soft, graceful footsteps of Chihiro as she knelt beside me, gently shaking my shoulder lightly to wake me. It has been ten days since Hijikata Toshizo defeated me, ten days since the mysterious Oni Chihiro Morinoko saved me, ten days since my pride took a nose dive. By now I was able to tell when and who would come to care for me, by their footsteps, I was able to discern whether it was Chihiro or Shizukaze. Shizukaze, being a spirit, made barely a speck of dust stir as it slowly made its way. While Chihiro, who preferred being barefoot at all times, softly padded around like a wolf, the only noise she made was either the swish of her hair or her clothes.

I sat up with her help and groaned as the tight scab on my chest pulled taught against my skin. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I took in the very face that saved my life, white hair falling in glossy curtains around her strong, but womanly form, blue eyes that met mine with an intensity that could make any man shrink fearfully.

"Good morning Kazama," Chihiro greeted handing me a heaping bowl of rice and vegetables before inquiring, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

After a few days, I learned to not test Chihiro's patience with snide remarks and retorts. She may be a caring and kind person, but past all that was a powerful Oni with unimaginable strength, capable of crushing a large boulder with a flick of a finger. So I learned my limitations, but still challenged her to an argument every so often, only to be driven into a corner by her cleverness.

Chihiro gazed out the window, scanning the trees for any signs of life, "My friend whom you've heard but not seen will be coming for a visit."

I sighed, she had a way in talking that could confuse even the sharpest, "Do not speak in riddles, Chihiro, I already have a raging headache."

Her gaze flicked back to me and she chuckled, "She helped me carry you here after I found you."

I passed a hand over my face, "Ah, that creature with that strange voice."

"Exactly," Chihiro looked at me seriously, "But do not _ever_ call her 'creature' while you are in her presence." She sipped at her tea before continuing, "Urufu-hime is from a very high and esteemed clan, I expect nothing but respect on your part Kazama."

"Fine," I gazed into her face, "When will I be able to walk again?"

She seemed to contemplate my question for moment before admitting, "I really wanted you to wait a few more days to try, so we don't risk reopening any wounds, but…" She trailed off.

"But what…?" I prompted for her to finish.

For the first time, I say her face contort with worry, "Perhaps we may try today."

I nodded, satisfied, "Good. I feel too restricted not being able to move freely."

Chihiro relaxed a little and sighed, "This will also be good because you need to bathe," she sniffed wrinkling her nose, "Desperately." She added as an afterthought.

I scowled, "Well I haven't exactly been able to bathe." I gestured to the place where the sword had entered my chest.

She scowled right back at me, "Well at least you had me to wipe the blood and grime off your filthy chest." At the last word she poked me hard at the very spot. "You haven't even thanked me for _that._"

Smiling suggestively, I leaned in closer to her until our faces were a mere inches apart and purred, "And why, pray tell, could that have been such a bad thing, Chihiro-_hime?_" I emphasized the honorific, "After all, you got to touch some places women would die to feel."

To my satisfaction, her face flushed scarlet, and stuttered, "I-it's not like I h-had a c-choice!"

I moved even closer till our noses touched together savoring the flustered look on her gorgeous face, "You even got to see me pretty much _naked_ and we aren't even married." I looked down at her soft lips, smiling mischievously.

Chihiro's eyes widened in horror as she followed my gaze, "You wouldn't _dare _Chikage Kazama!" She whispered nervously.

I let my left hand train up her arm and cup her cheek and leaned, "I would."

She shut her eyes tight setting her jaw. With I sigh I pressed a kiss to her flawless cheek before withdrawing.

Her azure eyes snapped open and widened in shock. I smiled, "There's my thank you."

The white haired Oni lifted a tentative hand to her cheek and touched the spot where I 'thanked' her, "That kind of thing is usually reserved for a woman, you know." She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned.

I chuckled lightly, "Then maybe one day if I save you, you can thank me with kiss."

"In your dreams, Kazama."

* * *

**Yeah I know. It was really short, but it can't be helped. I've been pretty busy lately making costumes for an upcoming anime convention I'm going to. Oh Chikage you sly dog you! Poor Chihiro...(Not really. Probably a lot of people want to be in her position.) So Chikage is probably going to end up OOC or out of character. Let's just say he's a really kind guy with a pervy side to him, when you get to know him better! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you could spare the time to, I really appreciate the follows, reviews, and even (surprisingly) favorites this story has received!**

**Love you all!**

**Rylee XOX**

**P.S. I like cats.**


	5. Chapter 5

**How's it going everyone? Rylee here! Thanks for all the support for this story. It really means a lot that you all have enjoyed it so far. So I prepared a special chapter for you! We get to see a little bit of Chihiro's backstory. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HAKUOUKI. JUST MY OCS.**

Chapter 5: I'm Okay

After the "incident", Chikage started talking with me like it was the sanest conversation he had ever had. I only just stopped myself from wrapping his bandages tighter than usual. It just shocked me that such a gesture seemed so normal to him. In my clan, a kiss on the cheek or mouth was a sign of and only reserved for engagement and betrothal. I felt my cheeks burn slightly as I remembered the feeling of his warm lips on my skin.

I wondered what it would be like if he kissed me on the mouth.

Mentally slapping myself for thinking such thoughts, I shook the insane notion from my head. Picking up his dirty clothing, I told him I would return with some tea, I walked out the little room, all the while avoiding his piercing red gaze.

Closing the door, I sighed. Kami, why did I save him? I was more than capable of putting him out of his misery right then, but the peaceful expression on his face as he seemed to drift out of this world…

It angered me.

No, it _frustrated _me.

How on earth had he given up so quickly? While he was fighting the dark haired man, his scarlet eyes had seemed to blaze with a fire that could never be put out, a look of pure determination and relentlessness. But after he was struck down, did he realize that all of his actions were for naught? Did he realize that the brown haired girl would never cry for him the way she cried for the other man?

Perhaps.

Or perhaps not.

Walking down the stone steps, I reached the main house. As I walked I accidentally dropped one of the articles of clothing, letting out an exasperated growl I crouched down the retrieve it. My hand stopped suddenly. Something about the red and gold yukata set me off. Maybe it was the way it seemed to just lie there in a heap of lifelessness, which reminded me of the way Chikage had laid in the clearing.

The poor yukata seemed to say, _"Just leave me, I've got nothing to live for anyway. You really don't have to pick me up, but if you want to…"_

"Chihiro-hime?" A quiet masculine voice floated down to her.

Glancing at the fallen clothing for a moment longer, I finally glanced up. Relief washed over me as I saw my first servant, Haruto crouched down beside me, a kind hand grasped mine and he nuzzled into my cheek. He was a _kitsune, _or fox spirit, and the very first friend I made when I came to Mount Yamakage. The memory was like a clear little stream in my mind.

_Rain pelted my already soaked back as I finally made it to my place of banishment: Mount Yamakage. It was a perfectly cursed and damned place, for a perfectly cursed 12 year old girl, such as me. I couldn't help it, despite the dreaded rumors and horrible fate I had received, a peaceful sigh escaped my cracked lips. Playfully, I stuck my tongue out and caught a little rain drop. Turning around back where I had come from I envisioned my lonely mother weeping for her daughter to come back, my loving big brother in my room touching every item there as if to capture the feeling of my own fingers, and my father. My father would be relieved, stroking his snowy beard, happy to have his doomed daughter out of his life. Not that I cared what they thought of me. But it happened anyway, a single lonely tear rolled down my dirt covered cheek, mixing with the rain and leaving a wet, dewy trail on my face._

_Furiously wiping it away, I stomped angrily into the mountain's forest. Why should I feel remorse for the one's that should be feeling it? Why am I even thinking of my family? That shows that I obviously cared far more for them than they ever did for me. My mother consented to my father's will and abandoned her only daughter. But my brother still fought for me. He still loved me enough to not want to let me go, earning him multiple beatings and scars. Even my big brother was only so strong, and the future ruler of my clan could not have soft feelings for his beloved little sister. _

_Kicking a small stone with my muddy little foot, I continued walking into the depths of the mountain, not really caring whether or not I found a place to stay. Perhaps that's why I'm cursed. Nobody will ever truly love me or want me to stay with them. Not even this forest, it will eventually reject a monster like me. But I'm okay. _

_I'm okay._

_I'll keep whispering to myself comforting words that will never come from my parents or my brother. I'll keep telling myself that everything will be alright. I'll keep saying that I'm not a monster. _

_But your own words can only go so far._

_Still in my reverie I didn't notice I had wandered to the said of the steep cliff until I felt the ground slide form underneath me. My vision wouldn't focus as I tumbled aimlessly down the side of the mountain. Blurs of green and gray mashed together and I didn't even feel the cuts and bruises that covered my pale skin. _

_After what seemed like an eternity of chaos and falling I almost gently rolled to a stop. Lying on my side, I scrunched my toes and curled my fingers to check if they could till move. Next, I kicked my legs a bit and flailed my arms. Nope. _

_I'm okay._

_As I sat up, I rubbed my throbbing head and let my fingers absentmindedly run through my newly cut hair. It was far shorter than I would have liked, just reaching my chin. Before I was sent away, my father had ripped me from my mother's arms, drew his long katana, pulled my hair above my head and sliced. The only good thing was that my head felt so much lighter._

_I was too preoccupied with my colorless hair to notice the silent figure that watched my movements from a distance. Not really wanting to move from his spot, Haruto, watched the perplexing little girl with a look of calm contemplation. As on ownerless fox spirit, he wandered the forest to his liking and did whatever it was he wanted. This girl with the snowy hair was interesting and he didn't want to pass up a rare opportunity such as this._

_Finally feeling motivated enough to stand, I picked myself up, only to stop as I noticed the man that stood leaning on one of the many huge trees. What caused me to stop was the intense look of his purple eyes. They gazed at me with a look between interest and disinterest and took me in and swallowed me up within their lavender depths. His head is what next raised my attention, long raven locks flowed down his tall figure and sitting perched at the crown of his head was a pair of midnight fox ears._

_Remaining silent, I stood to my full height and regarded him just as he was looking at me. I determined that he was indeed a kitsune and was a bit wary as I remembered all the terrifying stories my brother had told me about them. Stealing young girls to take as wives, bedding them as they please, and then gobbling them up when they finally got hungry._

_I shivered at the last two. Would this man really be malevolent enough to steal me as the stories told? Would he hurt me? That led me to the conclusion that I indeed might die here. Sneaking a look back up at the beautiful man, I noticed his head was tilted to the side and lolling a bit lazily to the back. Opening my mouth to speak I was cut off._

_"Why are you here, little fox?" He said without an ounce of curiousness. _

_He's definitely going to steal me, I thought before speaking quietly, "I was told to."_

_"Told to? And why is that, little fox?"_

_"Because," I murmured my eyes never leaving his. "Nobody wants me."_

_"Hm, I see."_

_And before I could blink, he was there standing before me like a dark tower over a little, white one. "That's a shame," He let a perfect hand fall to my scraped cheek. "I don't see why anybody wouldn't want a beautiful little fox like you."_

_I couldn't help myself as I felt the tears begin to pour from my face. Letting my own hand rest on his, I leaned into the hand cupping my face. I wasn't crying because I was afraid, it was because it's been so long since someone had called me pretty or beautiful. The only one to ever compliment me was my brother and my uncle. And that was before I was dubbed cursed._

_Haruto crouched down to the weeping girl' height, regarding her filthy, sorrowful face and wiped away the tears that continuously fell. This was no ordinary human girl, she was definitely Oni, and from a powerful clan at that. It was strange for him to feel pity for another being, even himself, but it bubbled in his stomach as the girl wept._

_Carefully, he pulled her close and asked, "So you don't have anywhere to go?"_

_Sucking boogers through her nose she shakily answered, "No and I will not go with you if you ask me to."_

_Slightly taken aback he countered back slyly, "And who said I was going to take you with me?"_

_"…" I kept silent and gave the fox a hard stare._

_"My, what a scary look," he quipped. "If I may ask, why you wouldn't want to come with me 'even if I asked'?"_

_"Because," I listed off all the things my brother had told me. I was surprised when the beautiful man gave a barking laugh. "What's so funny?"_

_"It's funny because humans really don't know what we do," He chuckled. "The taking of wives and bedding is true but, eat them..ha! Alright my little fox, are you coming or not?"_

_"W-what?" I stuttered clumsily._

_"I asked if you're coming or not."_

_"So you won't bed me?"_

_The handsome man shook his head._

_"Or eat me?"_

_He gave a sly smile, "No promises." Seeing her eyes widen he quickly added, "I'm just kidding."_

_"Fine then. But tell me," I said. "What your name?"_

_He smiled a genuine one this time, no slyness at all, "Haruto."_

_"Har-u-to," I sounded out the foreign name. "Don't you want to know mine?"_

_Haruto feigned indifference, "No. Why?"_

_Puffing out my dirty cheeks I growled, "Chihiro!"_

_His face seemed to melt at the sound of my name, "What a pretty name you have, Chihiro-hime."He gently picked her up and said, "Let me bring you to my lair, my princess!"_

_Giggling I swatted at his arm, "Stop it, Haruto!" Instead of a frown, a kind smile appeared on his face._

_Nuzzling into his big chest, I fell into deep sleep, the last thing I thought of before I fell asleep was that I had made my first true friend._

Smiling at the memory I picked up the yukata, "I'm okay." _I'm okay._

Haruto ruffled my hair like he used to when I was younger, "That's good, little fox." His demeanor suddenly changed as he helped me up. He stated formally, "My lady, Urufu-hime has arrived and wishes to meet with you and Kazama-san."

My eyes widened, "Quick! Take this to wash and prepare a thing of tea and raw deer meat. Bring it up to the little room when it is ready."

Haruto smiled and loyally said, "Yes, my lady."

Turn on my heels I sped away back up the stone steps, taking two at a time. Reaching the door, I ripped it open, "Kazama-" I stopped dead.

Sitting up was Chikage, frowning at her in a confused sort of way. And right next to him, was the big bulky form of Urufu-hime.

Ururfu-hime spoke in that leafy voice of hers, "_Good day, Chihiro. What seems to be the problem?"_

**So did you like it? Poor Chihiro...Hate to break it to you guys but her life is pretty messed up. You'll get to see more of it in later chapters. I'm terrible to my characters aren't I? XD Until next chapter, please review and favorite! Your guys' reviews are what get me going!**

**Love You All!**

**Rylee XOX**


End file.
